


Your Voice

by Criala



Category: The Letter (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Non-True ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criala/pseuds/Criala
Summary: All she needed to hear was his voice.





	Your Voice

_"Help me..."_

Then came the shrieking laughter that often accompanied it, echoing. That twisted, bloody smile. Eyes so full of malice and hatred. Something that would never be forgotten, no matter how many years may pass. How could someone forget something like that? The memories of that curse and that woman were burned into memory.

Often, it had Isabella waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, eyes wide and heart racing. Tonight was no different. Shakily, she lifted a hand to her face, doing her best to take slow, deep breaths.

"It's okay. She's not here... She's gone... It's over." She whispered, trying to calm herself. While it helped some, it could only do so much.

After a moment, her gaze trailed over to her bedside table. The bright red digital numbers of her clock caught her attention first. 1:16 am. Then her focus shifted to her phone, which sat not too far from her clock.

She hesitated for a moment, before reaching out to pick it up. It was cool against her palm.

"I don't want to bother him, but..."

She turned it this way and that a couple of times before turning it on. Once it was on, she was quick to go to her contact list. It was easy to find the one she was looking for.

_Ashton._

It took a few seconds, but she pressed call and lifted the phone to her ear.

One ring. Two, three... Every ring it took had her heart sinking. But then...

"Isabella?" Ashton's tired voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Ash..." She chewed on her bottom lip.

"Everything alright?" There was a hint of concern in his voice when he spoke this time.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just..." She paused for a second. "A bad dream.."

_I just needed to hear your voice..._

"I see."

He seemed to understand as soon as she said that. She could tell by the tone of his voice. She wasn't the only one still plagued by the memories and voices of that mansion.

Their talk turned to idle chatter, asking how the day was going. Or how the case he was working on was going on. It didn't matter what they were talking about. Talking to him helped her get her mind off of it, especially when she couldn't see him in person right then.

After a while, she fell asleep with the phone to her ear. And he was content to just listen to the sound of her breathing as she slept.


End file.
